1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved structure for metallic wrist bands of the type employed as watch bands, identification bracelets, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Metallic wrist bands may be broadly classified as being either of the expansible or non-expansible type. Non-expansible bands usually have a single level construction which typically consists of a braided wire mesh or a single row of pivotally interconnected links. In such single level constructions, the structural and aesthetic functions of the band components are intertwined, thus making it necessary to redesign the entire band structure each time a different ornamental appearance is required.
In contrast, expansible bands typically comprise a multilevel construction which includes: (a) a basic skeleton having a top row of links overlying a bottom row of links, with means for interconnecting the links of both rows in a manner accomodating resilient longitudinal expansion and contraction of the band; and (b)ornamental cover shells applied to the links of the top row. Here, the structural and aesthetic functions are separated, the structural function being satisfied by the basic skeleton which may be viewed as constituting a lower level, and the aesthetic function being satisfied by the of cover shells constituting a lower level. Thus, a variety of different designs can be accommodated by employing the same basic skeleton, with different ornamental appearances being achieved by employing differently designed top shells.
Over the years, consumers have gradually divided themselves into two camps, one preferring non-expansible bands and the other preferring expansible bands. The reasons for such preferences are varied and in many cases entirely subjective. For example, those who prefer non-expansible bands often point to styling considerations, e.g., the somewhat looser feel of the non-expansible band segments coupled with what is perceived to be the stylish appearance of their associated buckles. On the other hand, those who prefer expansible bands point to the relative ease with which such bands can be slipped on and off the wearer's wrist, and the secure and conforming fit resulting from the longitudinally resilient band structure.
The methods and equipment used to manufacture non-expansible bands have traditionally been markedly different from those employed to manufacture expansible bands. For example, because of the above noted intermingling of structural and aesthetic functions, the components of non-expansible bands are usually manufactured in small lots dedicated to specific ornamental designs. Such small lots do not lend themselves to mass production and assembly techniques. Thus, the manufacture of non-expansible bands has traditionally been more labor intensive, resulting in higher costs.
In contrast, and again because of the above noted separation between structural and aesthetic considerations made possible by the multi-level construction of expansible bands, manufacturing and assembly techniques have become highly automated, thus making it possible to achieve lower costs through high volume mass production. As a result, band manufactures also have gradually divided themselves into two camps, i.e., those serving the non-expansible band market and those serving the expansible band market.